Dinner
by LenaFan454
Summary: The team goes to Emily's house for dinner. What happens to the team when a storm blows in?
1. Chapter 1

Dinner

A criminal minds fan fiction.

The team goes to dinner at Emily's house but something happens and the team gets stuck.

No pairings. Will be a second chapter. My first one please review.

As the music of Bruce Springsteen played, Emily Prentiss was making dinner for her team. She sang along to the song. She has always loved cooking and listening to music. She loved 80's music like Tears of Fear but, she loved today music too. She liked to dance a little too. Everyone said that she was a very good singer. She never believed them. She tasted the chicken and smiled. 'Perfect' she thought. She almost screamed when she heard the knock at the door. She went to open it and saw J.J. holding a salad. "Emily?" J.J. asked. "Hey." Emily said opening the door. "Something smells." J.J. said coming in. "Good I hope." Emily said smiling. "Yes very." J.J. answered, handing Emily the salad. "Hey, is that Bruce Springsteen?" J.J. asked. "Why yes. You like him?" Emily asked. "A little." J.J. answered. They both started singing. There was a knock at the door and J.J. stopped singing but not Emily. She kept singing even when she opened the door. "Nice voice. You really are a good singer." said Aaron "Thank you." Emily said. Aaron smirk and walked in with Rossi and he said "Great voice." Emily smiled as they handed her flowers. "Thanks you. These are pretty." Emily said with the big smile. "Your welcome, we would have brought food but there was nothing else to bring." said Aaron. "That's okay." Emily said. "Is that Bruce Springsteen?" Rossi asked. "Yes it is. You like him?" Emily asked. "This song." he answered. "That's almost exactly what J.J. said." Emily said smiling. They all smiled. "Where are the others?" asked J.J."They are running late." answered Emily. "Well we have time to kill." Hotch said. 5 minutes knock at door. Emily opened to see Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia. "Hey you guys. Hey you got cookies." said Emily has she grab the cookies. "Where's Emily? All I see is the cookie monster." Spencer said smiling. Everybody laughed. They all sat down at the table and began eating. "This is really good Prentiss and I'm Impressed" they all said. Emily smiling and enjoying compliments. After they ate, they all helped clean up a little and they went into the living room where Emily took out a CD and put it in her CD player. "What are we listening to?" asked Hotch. "You'll see my pretty, you'll see." Emily said with an evil grin. As soon as the music started playing Emily started laughing. "What is that?" asked Spencer "Wait." J.J. said"Is that Passion pit?" she asked. "Yes. Take a walk." Emily said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I didn't know you liked that kind of music." Rossi said. "Oh yea." she said. They started talking about Emily's favorite kind of music. No one can believe that she likes the Nightmare before Christmas soundtrack. Revisited of course. Than they started talking about there favorite music. Of course Reid's is Jazz and Morgan's is hip hop. But, they learned that Garcia is into 80's rock like Emily. Rossi and Hotch didn't really like music. Emily almost fainted when she heard this. She grabbed their hands and showed them every CD she had and she had a lot. She even had a room full of CD's. It took 2 hours to go the 16 of them and Hotch and Rossi told her was enough was enough. Emily look at them for a moment than just say "Fine but, well will be finishing this." Everyone smiled but Hotch and Rossi. A half an hour later They were talking about old movies they love when a panicked knock at the door came with someone yelling "Emily!" Emily rushed to the door and opened it. The wind blow hard and fast and the same has the rain. A man in a black jacket, gray a snow hat, gray mittens and a gray scarf came running in. Emily tried to close the door but the wind was hard too. Morgan got up and helped her close the door. "Emily." The man said breathing heavy. "Jack, what happened?" Emily said rushing by his side. "Who is this?" asked Morgan. "This is my next door neighbor, Jack." Jack waved at him. "Emily, its raining like hell out there" Jack said "It pouring. Didn't you know?" Jack asked. "Really?" Emily asked. Jack rolled his eyes and opened the window curtain. The sky's were as gray as they will every be, the rain was pouring down hard and the wind was blowing hard most of the trees were looking like they were about to fall. "Damn! It's pouring." Said Garcia "Oh Yeah!" said Jack "No way in hell are you guys going home." "You mean they are stuck?!" asked Emily. "Yeah! Have you not been listening to me?!" Jack asked. The lights went out. "Oh no."

Thank you so much for reading.

Songs used

1. Bruce Springsteen-the song belongs to Bruce Springsteen.

Passion pit- take a walk I don't own this song. This song belongs to passion pit.

Okay so this is the second version because I tried saving the first one and it didn't work so I had to delete which I thought was stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

** Dinner**

** Chapter 2**

**A criminal minds fan fiction. **

**The team goes to Emily's for dinner. What happens when a storm blows in?**

Garcia went to over to Morgan fast. "It's okay baby girl." Morgan said as he put his arm around her. "Everything is going to be okay, Garcia." said Hotch. "You sure about that, big guy?" asked Jack. While everyone was giving him a confused look, Emily was giving him a death glare. "Jack, unlike them, _you_ can go home." she said pointing to the door. "No I can't." Jack said. He laughed a little at the end, now Emily gave a confused look. "What do you mean?" asked Emily. "Well, my house is now flooded. So, this is my home for now." Jack said looking around. "Well, I guess no one is going home." said Hotch. "Except for Emily." Jack said laughing. Everyone, even Emily gave him a confused look. Spencer was the only one to turn his head a little. "Well, what are we going to do to pass the time?" asked Garcia. "Well, we can go swimming in house." Jack joked. Spencer turned his head even more. "Your so stupid." Spencer said, Everyone was a little shocked by that but, they agreed with him.

A few minutes later, Emily found some candles but, she needed more. Spencer said he would help look for the candles. So, he went into Emily's room to find some. He looked into the closet and found some little ones in a pack. He pulled them out but, something fell open. A day planner. Spencer went to put it back but, he read what it said. "Meet 'S' at dinner?" He read out loud but not to loud. He heard someone coming so he put back the planner fast and walked out. "Found some more." he said. He tried to forget who 'S' is but he had to find out. He just had too.

After they found all the candles in the house, they found the flashlights and they sat in the living room. "I can't believe its storming and we didn't even know it." said Emily as she came in with nuts. "Why is that? it was rain for like an hour." said Jack. "How did we not hear anything?" asked Rossi. Jack shrugged. "So what are we even going to do to pass the time?" Jack asked. "We can play truth or dare." said J.J. "Yeah. Why not?" said Reid. 'Anything to take my mind off of 'S' he thought. "Okay lets play." said Emily.

"Spencer. Truth or Dare?" asked Morgan. "Truth." Spencer said. "Boo!" Emily said. Everyone smiled. "Okay, lets see," Morgan said "Is there anyone on the team you would date?" Garcia looked at Spencer with a weird look he couldn't place. "No." Reid said has he shook his head. "Boo!" all the girls said and Emily throw nuts at him. "Hey, hey! Come on now," Spencer said has he tried to block the nuts. "Hotch. Truth or dare?" asked Spencer. "Truth." Hotch said. "Boo!" Emily said. "Okay. Do you believe Emily is a danger to everyone around her?" Spencer asked smiling. Everyone was a little shocked by this but, they started laughing when they looked at Emily. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were huge. After a moment, Hotch answered. "Yes." he said smiling. "Hey!" Emily yelled as she throw nuts at them. "Watch it! I have the nuts on my side." Everyone laughed. "Morgan, truth or dare?" asked Hotch. "Dare." said Morgan. "Okay. I dare you to steal the nuts from Emily." said Hotch Smiling. Everyone started laughing again. "Good luck. You won't get nothing." said Emily holding the bowl close to her. Morgan reached for the bowl but, he couldn't get it. He got up and Emily got up and ran off in a circle and Morgan got up and ran after her like they were playing 'Duck duck goose.'

Morgan tried to get the bowl but he couldn't. After two minutes, he finally gave up and sat down. As did Emily. It took a while for everyone to stop laughing and Morgan was getting sick of it. "Alright, shut up!" Everyone claimed down. "I'm sick of this game!" Morgan said. "He's right and it's late." said Spencer as he yawned. "He's right you guys. It's pretty late." said J.J. "Where are we all going to sleep?" asked Jack. "Well I have two extra mattresses, a blow mattresses and my couch has two pullouts." Emily said has she started standing up. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh sorry, I have friends outside of you guys." said Emily. Emily walked out of the room at get the mattresses but, she walked back into the room "Morgan, can you help me with the mattresses?" "Sure thing." he answered as he walked with her.

A few minutes later, Morgan came back into the room with the mattresses and Emily behind him with a lot of blankets. "Okay, Rossi. You and Hotch can have to two mattresses and Reid, you can have the blow up one. J.J., you and Garcia can have the couch." Emily said has she began to make the beds. "Hey, What about me?" Jack said. "Well what do you think, honey? Your with me." Emily said smiling. Jack smiled and went into her room. "Emily? I have a question," Garcia said, "This might be rude but is he-" "Gay? Yes." Emily said.

As soon as the beds were made they all got ready for bed. "I am right down the hall, if anyone needs anything." Emily said. "Good night Emily." they all said. "Night guys." Emily said as she walked to her room. Everyone fell asleep soon but Spencer. He couldn't stop thinking about 'S' and he knew it was Emily life but he needed to know. If it was important, he needed to know. He also knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep, so he got up as quietly as possible and sneaked into Emily's room and saw that she was fast asleep with her TV on. He looked to make sure she was really sleeping. He also made sure that Jack was asleep. He went into her closet and found the day planner and look though it to find the page gone. He was surprised to find that someone ripped it out. He jumped a little when Emily moved but, soon saw she was still sleeping. He went over to look in her trash can. He went almost fainted when he found the last thing on earth he would fine. A pregnancy test. He couldn't believe it. 'Was she pregnant?!' He thought as he look at the test. "What are you doing in here?"

_**Should I go on? Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_** DINNER**_

_**A/N: Thank so much for the GREAT reviews! I'm SO HAPPY YOU GUYS HAVE MADE MY DAY! I will go on with chapter 3! (One last time. I never feel this good) THANK FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS! Will be one more chapter (Maybe). I' m just going with the flow. Not as much as a shocking ending for this chapter. Just to tell you. **_

_** Chapter 3**_

"_What are you doing in here?" _

Reid looked up to see Garcia in the door way. "Garcia? Why aren't you sleeping?" he whispered. "I heard you get up. What are you doing in here?" she asked again. Reid got the test and quietly walked out of the room with Garcia. "Garcia, I am about to show you something and you can't tell_ anyone_. Understand?" Reid said with a panic look on his face. "What's going on?" she asked with a scared voice. Reid showed her the pregnancy test. Garcia was about to scream when Reid covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't wake up the whole house." he told her. Garcia nodded her head and he let go. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked and he nodded. "It's positive." she almost screamed. "Emily's Pregnant." Spencer said as he looked at the test. "Okay," Garcia said, "We don't know it's hers. What if it's a friends? She does have friends outside of us." "Okay, you're most likely right." Spencer said. "That means there is nothing to worry about." Garcia said. "Yeah but, who's 'S' and why was the page torn out?" Spencer said looking at the test. He looked up to see Garcia giving him a look that is a mixture of What-are-you-talking-about and You-better-not-be-snooping. He started to explain, "When I was looking for the candles, I went to look in the closet and I found a day planner that said "Meet 'S' at dinner. I'm sorry. I knew it was wrong to snoop but, I had to find out who 'S' is. When I got up I went to find that day planner because I didn't look at the date and when I got the day planner the page was gone. So I looked in the trash and I found this." He said holding up the pregnancy test. "Okay, well tomorrow morning we are going to talk to Emily. All of us and _you_ are going to say your sorry for snooping in her life. Understand?" Garcia said. "Yes, I do. I really am sorry. It was an accident-" Spencer was saying but Garcia cut him off. "Bed. Now." She said pointing to the living room. They both left and finally went to sleep.

_BOOM!_ Emily and Jack woke up to the sound of thunder. 'Was it still raining?' Emily thought. She went to the wind, opened the curtain to see it still raining but, not as bad as it was before. "Was that thunder?" asked Jack. "Yes baby, it's still raining." she said as she looked at her watch. 9:45 am. "Come on lets go get some breakfast." Emily said has she grabbed Jack's hand and they both went into the kitchen. "Be quiet. Everyone is still sleeping" Emily said, "We can make some cereal and go back into the bedroom." Jack nodded. They made their cereal and went back into the bedroom. "Okay, when are you going to tell your team about you know?" asked Jack. "I was really hoping that we wouldn't talk about this." Emily said. "Well, we have to. We've got to tell them." said Jack. "Why?" Emily asked. "Because you have to." Jack sad has he held her hand. "I know. What do you think they will say?" she asked. "I don't know. But they will support you." Jack said as he hugged her. "I still can't believe it was positive." Emily said crying. "We are all here for you." Jack said. "Thanks Jack. You are my best friend." Emily said hugging him.

After an hour everyone woke up. "What time is it?" asked Spencer has he woke up. "10 in the morning." answered Jack. "How long have you and Emily been up?" asked Morgan eating his cereal. "About an hour." Jack answered. "Why didn't you wake us up?" asked J.J. "Emily wanted you to sleep." he answered. "Where is she?" asked Hotch. "She went to the bathroom. What is up with the questions?" Jack asked. Rossi was about to say something when Emily walked into the room. "I see everyone is finally up." she said smiling. "Emily, can you please sit down?" Garcia asked as she was staring at Reid. "Okay. What's going on?" she asked as she sat down.

"Emily, I need to tell you something and...I don't want you to be mad." Reid said looking guilty. Emily now knew something was wrong. But, Reid did always feel guilty about a lot of things so she wasn't that worried. "What?" she asked him. He told her everything that happened. "I'm so very very sorry." he said looking at his cereal. Everyone but Garcia was shocked. She was disappointed. "Well, I guess snoopy here can't go to sleep without digging something up!" Jack said looking both mad and upset. "Emily? Is is true?" asked Morgan looking hurt, "Because if it is, you have a lot of explaining to do. I thought I was your friend!" "Yeah, why would you keep something like that from us?" asked J.J. also looking hurt. "Okay stop it!" Emily said, "Let my tell you something about friends. Friends don't lie to each other. A friend would let you explain something before they jump to conclusion!" Emily said looking at Derek. They all knew she was getting mad. "AND A FRIEND WOULDN'T SNOOP AROUND! NOW WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULDN'T TELL YOU SOMETHING LIKE THAT! LET ME TELL YOU WHAT IS REALLY GOING ON! MY FRIEND SARA OR 'S' THOUGHT SHE WAS PREGANT SO, SHE TOOK THAT PREGANTCY TEST TO SEE AND SHE IS! SHE ALSO TOLD ME SHE WANTED ME TO HELP RAISE THE BABY! SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE IS MOVING TO NORTH CAROLINA AND SHE WANTED ME TO GO!" "But the planner-" "SHUT IT! I'M NOT FINISHED! IF YOU SAW THE DATE YOU WOULD HAVE SAW IT WAS A MONTH AGO! I STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED HER YET! BUT NOW, I THINK I SHOULD GO! BECAUSE YOU DON'T TRUST ME! It's my life. I'm going to call her as soon as this storm blows over and I'm telling her I'm going. Just to get away from you!" Emily said and she walked out slamming the door behind her. "Wow, I fell so sad." said Jack. "This is the worse Dinner ever."


	4. Chapter 4

** DINNER**

**A/N: This is the Final Chapter of Dinner. Please enjoy. Thank you for the best reviews ever. Warning: A few words will be bad but, I'm sure you can handle it. **

"_This is the worst dinner ever." _

Spencer looked down at his cereal with guilt. "No. Emily can't leave." said Morgan. "It's all my fault." said Spencer close to tears. "No. It's not just your fault. We all had a part in it." said J.J. "I'm the one who snooped." Spencer said crying silently. "Reid-" Rossi started but Reid cut him off. "I got to go." Reid said and with that he left. Spencer went into the only room he knew he wouldn't be bothered in. The bathroom. He went in and shut the door and cried. He knew it wasn't very "manly" of him but, what else was he going to do. One of his best friends was leaving because of him. He was supposed to be smart. He wasn't.

"Damn it." said Morgan cursed under his breath. "I'm going to try and talk to Emily." Garcia said as she got up and walked out of the room. "Should someone go check on Reid?" asked J.J. "No, Let him be alone for a while." said Rossi. "He's right, it would be good for him." said Hotch. "How are you guys feeling about Emily leaving?" asked Jack. "I feel horrible." said Morgan. "She's not leaving." said Hotch as he got up and left to where Emily was. "Where is he going now?" Jack asked.

Hotch went down the hallway to find Garcia knocking on the door "Come on Emily, please open the door. It's just me." she said. He came up to her and told her to move. She did. "Emily. It's Hotch. I need to have a word with you." he said after knocking on the door. "What?" Emily said. "Open the door and let me talk to you please." Hotch said with hope in his voice. She didn't answer. Hotch told Garcia to go. As soon as she left, Hotch knocked on the door again. "Emily, I'm alone. Please." he said. He heard movement. Emily opened the door. "W...what?" Emily asked. "I just want to talk." Hotch said coming in. Emily shut the door behind him. "Listen, I know your upset but- Emily are you crying?" he asked. "Of course I'm crying. I told everyone I was leaving. I'm so stupid." Emily said sobbing on her bed. "No your not. No one is blaming you. Everyone is blaming themselves." "Because of me." Emily said looking down. "No, it's not your fault." Hotch said hugging her. "Lets go outside and see everyone." Hotch said. It took a minute but, Emily finally agreed with him left the room.

As soon as she walked into the kitchen, Garcia hugged her. "I'm so so so so sorry!" She said hugging her. "I'm sorry too." Emily said hugging her back. "What? No, you have nothing to be sorry for. It was all us." Morgan said coming to hug her. "I shouldn't have blown up at you." Emily said hugging him. "Lets all forgive and forget, okay?" asked Rossi. "Okay." Emily said, smiling. "So does this mean your not leaving?" Garcia asked ith hope in her eyes. "Yes. I would never dream of it." She answered. "Hey guys, check it out. It's stopped raining." said J.J. as she was looking at the window. "Well, that means that I better get home and well see what's left of it. I had a great time." Jack said as he hugged Emily. "Nice meeting everyone." Jack said as he left. "Thanks for putting up with me." he said on the way out . "Nice meeting you all." he said and he finally left. "All and all this was a pretty good dinner." Said J.J. "Why don't we all go see our car's survived." Said Rossi. "MY BABY!" Morgan said as he ran out the house. Everyone but Emily and Hotch following behind him.

"Thanks for talking to me." said Emily looking at him. "Of course. What are you going to do about Spencer?" Hotch asked. "I will talk to him. I hope he forgives me." Emily said looking down. "I'm sure you two will make up." He said smiling. "Thanks." Emily said as she gave him his coat. "Emily?" he asked looking at her. "What is it Hotch?" she asked. His lips pushed together with hers. 'Was he really kissing me?!' she thought. They kissed for a minute, until Hotch finally stopped. "See you at work." he said as he left, leaving Emily shocked.

Spencer came out of the bathroom when he saw it wasn't raining anymore. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and saw Emily. "Hi." he said. She turned around to see him. "Hi. D...did you see that?" she asked him. "That it's not raining? Yeah." he answered. "Okay. Listen, I'm really sorry-" she was cut off by another kiss. But this time, from Spencer. Her eyes were wide. He broke the kiss. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." he said. He walked out.

A/N: THAT WAS SO COOL! SOMEONE WANTED HOTCHNISS AND I LIKE SPENISS (or whatever it's called with Spencer and Emily) I THOUGHT I WOULD DO BOTH! THIS IS THE ENDING WITH "DINNER." SHALL I CONTINUE? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF JACK? TELL ME MORE! REVIEW!


End file.
